Power Rangers : Elemental Fighters
by wolf24612
Summary: this story is all origional, and has OC's please give it a shot,  bad at summeries, sorry


**A/N:: This is my first power rangers story, I know the idea of the elements has been done before, but this is my take on it, all the characters are oc, and places (as far as I know of) are not real (except for Seattle, that's real) well anyway, I really hope you like it, so here is chapter 1. **

The rain hit hard against Kali's umbrella as she walked to school. Luckily she only lived ten minutes away so it wasn't an unbearable task, even in the rain. Kali Cardoe was a senior at Middleway high school, located in a small town just outside of Seattle.

Kali had expected it to rain, and dressed accordingly, she wore a long sleeve red t-shirt with a black coat overtop, blue black jeans, and black sneakers.

A crash of thunder rang out as Kali entered the school building, she shook off her umbrella, ridding it of the excess water, and proceeded to walk to her locker. Kali put her umbrella and coat in her locker, and as she pulled out her math book, she herd the familiar laughter of Eric Crimson as he walked down the hall with his friend Kayden Smith.

Kali turned and saw them stop at Eric's locker which was one down from hers, Eric wore a dark blue t-shirt, and grey colored jeans. Kali got more annoyed as they laughed again, it was truly an annoying sound, so Kali shut her locker and walked to her math room.

As she walked into the classroom she said hi to the teacher, then sat in her desk. There was only one other student in the classroom at that time, it was Skye Eventide who wore a light yellow t-shirt with a white cut-off jacket overtop, and light blue jeans, she also had an orange streak in her light brown pixie cut hair.

The rest of the students filed in, and the class began. The day wore on and when Kali's eighth class, gym rolled along, and she saw they didn't have to change she got excited.

Kali walked into the gymnasium and sat on the bleachers, there were a few other kids there as well, but only one who she had another class with, it was Zane Mitchell, he wore a green t-shirt, and beige cargo pants.

More kids walked in and Kali saw another person whom she knew, that person was Sarah Mahoney, she was dressed in a pink shirt where the sleeves went down to the elbows, and light blue jeans with rips in both knees, Sarah also had her honey blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail.

The rest of the students came into the gym, and class began, they were choosing what activity they would be doing next, and everyone voted for volleyball. The rest of the class time went to students socializing.

The class was soon over and Kali went to her last class, history. Kali had this class with Eric, Skye, Zane, and Sarah, and even though they had this class together none of them really knew each other.

The class dragged on as the teacher, Mr. Robbins, was talking about the civil war, when the bell rang everyone packed up their stuff and began to leave, until Mr. Robbins said "Kali, Eric, Skye, Zane, Sarah, please stay behind".

As the other students left Mr. Robbins went to the door and shut it "what is this about Mr. Robbins ?" asked Skye as Mr. Robbins went to his desk and pulled out a medium length black box from it "it is very important, there is nothing to worry about, there is something I must tell you all" they all looked at each other and then back at Mr. Robbins as he unlocked the box.

Inside there were five gems one red, one blue, one yellow, one green, and one pink. "is this some kind of joke ?" asked Eric with a puzzled look on his face "no I can assure you this is not a joke" replied Mr. Robbins "then what is this ?" asked Sarah "you will see, Eric please approach the box" said Mr. Robbins.

Eric hesitantly stood and walked towards the box, as he got closer the blue gem started to glow "pick up the blue gem please" said Mr. Robbins.

Eric picked up the blue gem, and it started glowing stronger, then it materialized into a band on his wrist "how do you feel ?" asked Mr. Robbins "excellent, wait what happened ?" asked Eric while looking at the band on his wrist.

"What happened is you gained the power of water, and you are now the blue ranger" said Mr. Robbins. Eric looked up "you can't be serious" he said "I am" replied Mr. Robbins.

"Skye please approach the box" Skye stood and walked towards the box, as she did the yellow gem started glowing, she looked up and Mr. Robbins nodded. Skye picked up the gem, and it glowed stronger and also materialized into a band on her wrist "you now have the power of air, and you are the yellow ranger" Skye smiled and moved to stand next to Eric.

"Zane your next" said Mr. Robbins, Zane stood and went to the box and picked up the glowing green gem, it to materialized into a band on his wrist "you now have the power of earth, and you are the green ranger" said Mr. Robbins "cool" said Zane under his breath as he stood next to Skye.

"Sarah its you turn" she stood slowly, like she was nervous, but walked to the box, she picked up the glowing pink gem, and examined it before it materialized into a band on her wrist, "you now have the power of lightning and you are the pink ranger" said Mr. Robbins, she then went to stand on the other side of Eric.

"Last but not least, Kali, please come and get you gem" Kali stood and went to pick up the glowing red gem, it did the same as everyone else's and she now had a band on her wrist as well "you now have the power over fire, and you are the red ranger" said Mr. Robbins while he smiled, Kali walked to stand in-between Eric and Skye.

"Congratulations you are power rangers, elemental fighters" said Mr. Robbins, and everyone had a genuine, but somewhat confused smile on their face.

**A/N:: well there it is chapter one, if you got confused about how the gym class went it is actually something we do at my school to pick what we do next. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear feedback to this story, it would mean a lot to know what people think, thanks for reading, don't forget to review : ) **


End file.
